homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111015-Stealing-Thunder
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:45 -- AT: Okay helllo again AT: Now that I'm done ranting at Nyarrlla about how stupid he's been AT: I'm back AT: hi oh i need to talk to him AT: I just did AT: but eribus is giving me a headache AT: Is it about Scarrllet AT: yea AT: I think I beat you to it AT: Sorrry to steall yourr thunderr AT: I think he underrstands how stupid it is now AT: im gonna make sure but okay AT: thank you lorrea AT: Okay AT: Arre you allrright though AT: What's going on with Erribus AT: Filll me in on the "deets" AT: hes saying scarlet might hurt AT: us AT: and me AT: and that cant be right AT: I mean it's possiblle but everrything is possiblle AT: but hes eribus and, and vigil did AT: And we alll get worrried because you're kind of imporrtant to alll of us AT: Do you underrstand how that coulld make us uneasy AT: It's not speaking against Scarrllet by any means AT: It's simplly the naturre of this AT: yea i kno AT: i kno thats why im listening AT: but scarlet wouldnt :( AT: I know she may not mean anything bad, but AT: The twinks as a wholle haven't set a verry good prrecedent AT: And you're the onlly you we have AT: ... i kno AT: Just AT: Pllay it safe, okay? AT: The game allrready wants to killl us AT: And you're imporrtant to fighting Jack AT: i will and i kno AT: i have to get rid of him for scarlet AT: and AT: how many times have i told you i wont die? AT: heh AT: Worrds onlly mean so much, Aaisha AT: If she carres about you, maybe she'lll hellp you deall with him? AT: I'm surre she has ways to do that AT: yea i asked her about tips! and were gonna play chess on derse! AT: Chess?? AT: With herr on Derrse AT: Wow. AT: Way to make me jeallous AT: yea!! i havent played in a long time so im excited :D AT: maybe we could play later?? if youre on derse or something AT: Maybe AT: Just AT: Above alll ellse AT: Pllease be carrefull AT: Scarrllet may be fine and Vigill may allso be fine but I worrry about you being with them AT: ofc! :) AT: I'm a bit of a worrrierr AT: yea mm vigil is nice but he can be very scary! AT: I haven't seen him outside of when AT: Nyarrlla was going to brreak off yourr horrn AT: When he said that Scarrllet changed herr mind AT: So I don't think I have the uh AT: Best firrst imprression AT: yea vigil is really loyal im glad scarlet changed her mind! AT: that wouldve really hurt :( AT: idk what i did that upset her AT: I feell llike AT: Sometimes the twinks arre reallly unfairr by ourr standarrds AT: Because everrything forr us is so differrent AT: You said you werren't interrested in quadrrants anymorre, right? AT: yea im not and i think scarlet in a black quadrant is really bad :/ AT: I'm not tallking about Scarrllet AT: I'm just wonderring if I shoulld hang up my diamonds forr good AT: ?? AT: oh AT: It seems llike I've got reallly bad lluck therre AT: i. well i dont think you should give up! just because something changed with me AT: Moirrailllegiances arre supposed to be fated, you know AT: Maybe I'm just fated to be without a pallemate AT: no!! im sure you just havent found yours yet!! AT: Therre arre onlly twellve of us lleft, Aaisha AT: Therre's onlly so many possibillities AT: ... i mean. yea AT: And elleven of us, if you're not llooking forr any quads anymorre AT: Assuming no one dies AT: And Ramirra is harrdlly an option AT: Sorrry I'm moping AT: I shoulld llet you be happy! AT: no its okay! im here for you even if were not moirails AT: and yea ramira is. not the best option AT: Yeah. AT: Oh AT: I tallked with a few of the peoplle in the game about my titlle stuff AT: Apparrentlly I'm a "reall willd carrd" AT: So AT: That's interresting AT: ?? how so? AT: I'm not surre AT: Apparrentlly thieves can go a llot of ways depending on motivation AT: Gllad I'm not stuck turrning out llike Jack. AT: i would really hate it if you turned out like jack :( AT: you brought me back in one timeline youre a good thief!! AT: Oh no the emprress is callling me a thief AT: Trrully my worrst nightmarre AT: hehe be glad there's no more courts for me to take you to :) AT: I'lll bet you coulld find one if you REALLLY wanted to AT: Not that you coulld catch me AT: >:) AT: oooh is that a challenge?? AT: im sure derse has some courts i could borrow AT: or own eventually AT: Good lluck! AT: I have to go rouse my band of human miscrreants AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr AT: ofc have fun -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:15 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha